1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric exhaust fans.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention relates more particular to exhaust fans that have closable doors to close off the exhaust outlet when the fan is not in use. In present day fans, the closable doors each comprise a slatted closure that is opened by a solenoid that is turn ON when the fan is operating. The door is normally closed by a spring that closes the door when power to the fan and the solenoid is turned OFF. This means that power is supplied to the solenoid while fan is running and requires that the solenoid to be of high quality or the solenoid soon becomes unserviceable. Additionally, the slatted door is not aesthetically attractive and thus fans, which are often fitted in window panes, render the normal view through the window inherently unappealing.